


Plushest Rump in the World

by strider_heichou_booty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, M/M, Smuppets, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider_heichou_booty/pseuds/strider_heichou_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bro Strider returns to the apartment he shares with his younger brother, Dave Strider, from a joyride on his beloved motorbike, our older of the two has some explaining to do upon Dave's discovery of a certain suspicious smuppet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fuck is on that Smuppet?

The Fuck is on that Smuppet?  
~~~  
"Where the hell is he?" Dave Strider grunted, pacing around the fabric cluttered kitchen table of the Strider apartment. His jaw was clenched, as were his fists. He abruptly stopped his fuming at the sound of keys clicking around in the apartment door lock. As soon as the faint squeak of the hinges echoed through the room, the younger Strider pounced.  
"And where were you?" his face held the cool guy façade, but his voice was laced deep with venom. Bro Strider had barely set one foot in before he was greeted with this vicious attack.  
"Took Baby out for a spin... I got the Doritos you were asking for earlier," Bro's voice was casual, but tinted with question. 'Baby' was one of Bro's most prized possessions; his custom painted Kawasaki zzr1400. He held up aforementioned bag of Doritos, only for the package of tangy cheese deliciousness to be slapped out of the gloved hand milliseconds later.  
"Lil' man, what the fuck?" the older Strider drew his hands back defensively.  
"Explain," the aviator shades clad blonde snapped.  
"Explain wh-" Bro started, but was cut off by the plush foam rump of a red smuppet in his face. Not just any red smuppet, oh no, but one with white felt swirled around its head, a pair of black shades perched on its phallic nose and a cracked record insignia stitched onto its stomach. Very depictive of Dave...  
"Oh... that..." the anime shades wearer scratched the back of his neck, leather off his jacket squeaking faintly.  
"Why did I find this under the futon cushions with dried  patches of a crusty white substance on it?" steam was practically pumping out of Dave's ears and nose.  
"Well... it's a smuppet..." Bro lingered on his words, thinking very carefully over what to say.  
"That much is obvious, asshole," Dave growled. "Why does it look like me?!"  
"What makes you so sure it's of you?" Bro tried at swaying the younger Strider, inevitably failing.  
"THE FUCKING RECORD! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT FUCKING STU-" Dave was cut off by Bro slamming him against the wall.  
"You are so fucking hot right now..." Bro growled lowly, towering over his younger brother, holding the shorter Strider's wrists on the wall.  
"Bro, what the fuck are you doing?!" Dave tried to free his wrists but without avail. No answer was earned, only the older Strider leaning his head down to the younger one's ear...


	2. Gotcha Against the Wall Now, Kid

Gotcha Against the Wall Now, Kid  
~~~  
Dave's cheeks flamed bright red once contact occurred between the flesh of his ear and Bro's skilled tongue. The pink muscle slid masterfully up the cartilage and eventually dipped into the ear, teeth joining in on some earlobe action. Dave groaned quietly, desperately clinging to his cool kid façade currently being ripped away from him. Bro brought both of Dave's wrists higher and held them in place above the younger Strider's head with one hand. Dave felt something rather large and hard poking against his lower stomach.  
"Bro... nngh..." a knee found its way between Dave's legs and rubbed at his erection. Bro removed his tongue from the ear situation but remained at the side of Dave's head.  
"I think this answers the Davesmuppet..." the older Strider's lips brushed sensually against red hot flesh with each word formation.  
"Th-this is weird..." Dave bit his lip.  
"You're hard Lil' Man..." Bro whispered seductively.  
"Sh-shut up..." the aviator shades wearer felt his face somehow go an even darker shade of red. A smooth chuckle flowed through the room and the grip on Dave's wrists loosened before completely fading. Before any questions could be asked, Bro had the smuppet under his arm and was casually walking to the living room as if nothing had happened. Dave blinked a few times before growling.  
"Motherfucker..." he hissed, not pleased at being left all hot and bothered like that, or the fact that he'd been put into such a state in the first place. He speedstepped to his room in order to vent his frustration on some poor defenseless but totally evil crow happening to fly by the window. Bro was already turned away at that stage and threw the smuppet in the corner before removing his bike leathers. Now in only a gray wife beater and his orange briefs, shades still perfectly on the bridge of his nose, he hopped onto the futon ass-first and looked down.  
"Shit... I'll have to deal with that, won't I?" he sighed, looking down at the bulge in his underwear. He sat up before reaching down his abdomen to the elastic...


	3. Thinking of You

Thinking of You  
~~~  
Within a few seconds, the briefs were off and an erection stood, begging for attention. Getting the image into his head he always used in situations like this, Bro traced his finger over the head of his member. The image of his younger brother kneeling before his length formed behind closed eyelids. Bro slid his hand down a few inches of his member, imagining Dave's mouth in the place of his hand. A low moan escaped the older Strider's lips and his thumb flicked feather lightly over the head while the remainder of his digits bobbed up and down along his dick. The next image was of Dave taking more into his small mouth, lapping at precum on Bro's tip.  
"F-fuck..." the older Strider quickened his movements. The image of Dave's face all flushed and his ruby eyes glistening, shades nowhere to be seen, really got Bro going. The older Strider raked his brain for whatever recreation of Dave's moan was there. Goddamn, Bro wanted this to be real...  
"Nngh... shit..." he groaned, a knot forming in his abdomen. A few final speedy bobs of his hand and sticky, hot white fluid sprayed the palm of his hand, a breathy moan filling the air. Hand by his side, he leaned his head back, chest rising and falling hastily in time to his mildly ragged breathing. A loud thump on the wall ripped him from his trance.  
"Quiet the fuck down with whatever you're doing out there!!" Dave's voice boomed from his room. Bro sighed and sat up, pulling his briefs back on. A repeated thump across the floor must've been the younger Strider stomping back to his previous place by the window. Bro stretched and tentatively sniffed his armpit, wincing at the pungent smell emanating from himself. He stood and sauntered over to the hallway then made the rest of his way to the bathroom. A serious shower was in order...


	4. A Steamy Cubicle of Strider Muscle Cleaning

A Steamy Cubicle of Strider Muscle Cleaning  
~~~  
Making sure there was a towel on the rack before proceeding, Bro put his shades on the side of the sink and wriggled out of his shirt and briefs. Looking in the mirror, he rubbed his eyes and nose, staring into the reflection of his orange orbs. He sighed before turning the shower knob with his clean hand, setting the water to just under the hottest setting. What could he say? His masochistic tendencies made a couple scalds now and then all the more pleasurable. He smirked at his antics before stepping under the stream, the water flattening out the gelled up spikes in his platinum blond hair. He ran his fingers through his locks and quietly hummed. Grabbing the orange shampoo bottle - not to be confused with the red one containing apple shampoo-, he squeezed some of the orange scented substance onto his palm before working it into his spikes, his hair styling product washing down the back of his neck. Once lathered into enough suds for his liking, he ruffled the bubbles out of his drenched blonde strands of hair. Next he picked up his facial scrub and rubbed it all over his face in circular motions, letting the excess swirl down the drain. Finally, he grabbed the shower gel, squirting it straight onto his chest and arms. He scrubbed his toned torso until his skin squeaked, extending the cleansing to each of his heavily muscled limbs. He shut off the waterflow and stood still, water dripping off his well built form droplet by droplet. After a few minutes, he wiped his eyes before stepping out of the steamy shower, grabbing a soft white towel off the rack. He pressed it against his cheeks then the rest of his face, sighing in a relaxed fashion. Wrapping the towel low around his hips, he grabbed his shades and exited the bathroom in hopes of reaching the living room without a confrontation of the younger Strider. Sadly, Dave was waiting by the door...


	5. Why Bro, Why?

Why Bro, Why?  
~~~  
"I want an explanation for your little... 'outburst' earlier," Dave spoke, his façade holding.  
"Uh... well..." Bro paused to rake his brain for a reason explicable. The shorter of the two kept his stare locked on the older Strider like a sniper. Should Bro sugar coat it? Lie? Tell the real reason? What was the real reason? Something Bro hated himself for; he wanted his little brother. Badly. He wanted the 17 year old with his awkwardly lanky limbs, ruby eyes, cool kid façade, thin physic, irresistibly soft milky skin...  
"Hello? Earth to Bro?" Dave snapped his fingers impatiently. Shit. Bro was daydreaming again.  
"... wanted to see a reaction," he lied, seeing it best not to scar Dave any further. Besides, how does one tell their sibling they have incestuous feelings for them? 'Hey Dave. Just thought I'd let you know, I wanna fuck your brains out and do other unspeakable things to you even though we're the only family each other have. Think you can still look at me the same?' No man. That's not cool. Bro sighed at himself and stepped around Dave, heading once again to the living room.  
"Hey, not letting you off the hook that quick," Dave speed stepped in front of his older brother, trying very hard not to stare at Bro's chest or abs. His chiseled... perfectly formed... taut... ripped... sexy... Fuck, not again. If the older Strider ever knew how much earlier had effected Dave... how much he didn't want to be left like that... how much he wanted to get touched more... so much more. But he knew Bro would think him a weirdo or some shit though if any form of confession were to surface. This wasn't some sappy romance between any two dashingly attractive dudes. This was between brothers. And that's not normal. Like. Ever. Right?  
"What? Ya gonna punish me or something?" Bro smirked in a way that sent shivers of excitement up Dave's spine.  
"Well I'm not exactly gonna be perfectly fine with being pinned against a wall and left all hot and bothered, that's for sure," Dave crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Left all hot and bothered? Are you implying my little experiment turned you on THAT much?" the older Strider quirked an eyebrow deviously. Well shit.  
"N-no..."  
"Why're you blushing then?"  
"I am NOT blushing!"  
"Oh really? Then why are your cheeks so red?" Bro cupped Dave's cheeks, only causing the heat in the younger Strider's face to burn hotter. At a loss for a retort, Dave swatted his brother's hands away, just for them to return. Only lower...


	6. Just You, Me and the Wall Again

Just You, Me and the Wall Again  
~~~  
"Aah~!" Dave moaned unintentionally as one of Bro's hands latched onto the aviator shades wearer's crotch, squeezing softly through the fabric.  
"Your moan is so girly," Bro teased, gripping tighter, earning him another totally not Striderly noise.  
"F-fuck... Bro st- ooh~" Dave bit his lip and clutched onto the older Strider's wrist. Without a second thought, Bro pressed Dave against the wall and continued a rhythmic squeezing action, several moans being emitted from the shorter of the two. Dave's left hand shakily found itself clutching onto Bro's shoulder. 'Holy shit...' the younger Strider thought. 'How the hell is he so good at this?' He leaned his head back against the wall and tried to stifle any noises from his mouth.  
"Aw, don't give me the silent treatment Davey~" Bro teased.  
"Sh-shut up..." Dave hissed through gritted teeth.  
"That simply won't do..." the older Strider's voice was smooth as silk as he leaned his head down to Dave's neck, pecking various places feather lightly.  
"Nnh..." Dave bit his lip. This earned a deep chuckle from Bro, which was soon muffled as the owner of said chuckle pressed his lips firmly against Dave's skin. The aviator shades clad blonde squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried to ignore the throbbing in his boxers. Bro searched around all the sensitive spots before finding the one on the crook of Dave's neck that made his breath hitch, latching onto it and sucking hard.  
"Aah~! Fuck... Bro~" Dave tried to turn his face away, but that only resulted in exposing more of his neck.  
"That's right..." Bro purred in an irresistibly sexy way against the developing pink mark on Dave's flesh, sending shivers down Dave's spine. "Moan for me."  
"Bro, I'm not gonna-" the shorter started, only for his remaining words to be replaced with a low groan as Bro bit down. Bro's hand was replaced with his knee between Dave's legs, with which more rubbing took place...


	7. Strider Sandwiches

Strider Sandwiches  
~~~  
"Gaah... Bro~" Dave half gasped.  
"Mmh..." Bro smirked, giving the newly formed hickey on Dave's skin a final drawn out lick before pulling back and making their two faces level. Dave's cheeks were burning and his lip was slightly swollen from his own biting. 'No, don't do it... don't you dare...' a little voice in the back of his head screamed at him. Red light, red light. Ignoring the mental warnings, he wrapped his arms swiftly around Bro's neck and closed the gap between them, lips inevitably crashing against each other. While Bro's usual stoic expression held, it was clear that he was surprised at his little brother's sudden action. The kiss was fairly inexperienced - slightly off target and pretty tense - but the desire and passion behind it was unmistakable, so the older Strider kissed back with an intention to teach his brother. A hand found its way to Dave's cheek, softly guiding him into a more suitable tilt for a lip lock. What surprised him was Bro's willingness to show him. After a few more seconds, they parted for air. Questions flooded into Dave's head: Did Bro feel mutual affection? If he did, how long did he think such things? Could he tell that Dave felt that way? These were all answered once Bro's lips were back on Dave's, wanting more in a shamelessly selfish way. A muffled squeak escaped Dave's throat at the hunger and demand in his brother's kiss. Being as inexperienced as he was, all the younger Strider could do was attempt and fail to mirror and keep up with the anime shades wearer. Bro grabbed Dave's hips before pulling them flush against his own. A loud moan from Dave echoed through the hall, Bro taking advantage of the situation and pushing his skilled tongue past Dave's involuntarily parted lips. Feeling adventurous, the younger Strider flicked the tip of his tongue over Bro's. The taller of the two moaned in a deep sexy way before doing the action right back.  
"Nnh~" Dave groaned as Bro pressed harder against him, making a Strider sandwich consisting of the wall and Bro's hips as the bread, then Dave being smooshed in the middle as the filling. Something large and hard poked at Dave's abdomen, him knowing exactly what it was. He tentatively moved a hand down to Bro's hip, fingers trailing over each dip and curve of muscle or bone along the heavily built torso. Dave pushed against Bro's force, getting off the wall. The older Strider groaned in both protest and question before his back was against the wall. Dave pulled away from the kiss, a tiny trail of saliva still joining his lips and his brother's. Bro's mouth remained slightly ajar while quick faint pants left it. The younger Strider let his fingers hook around the knot in Bro's towel, tugging slightly while trying to regulate fast lung expansions and contractions.  
"Eager, are we?" Bro breathed. Dave bit his lower lip in slight embarrassment. Thank Gog for shades. Before any protests could be uttered, Bro had picked Dave up and was walking down the hall.  
"What're you..." the younger Strider half queried, before the living room came into view...


	8. To the Futon We Go

To the Futon We Go  
~~~  
'Hang on... a sloppy makeout was pure boss and now we're in the living room... and we're both hard as fuck... holy shit, is this my fantasy reliving itself?!' he mentally spazzed. Bro smoothly pivoted on his heel before setting his younger brother down on the futon. A hand found its way to grip the bottom of Dave's shirt and yank it up then off in a swift moment. A soft blush surfaced on his cheeks at the comparison of his thin scrawny figure, flat stomach and barely defined chest next to his brother's heavily built godlike complexion of chiseled abs, perfectly raised pecs and glorious mounds for biceps paired with matching triceps. Bro captured Dave in another lust-fueled kiss, considerably larger hands running down the torso of the smaller male. Dave made a soft noise while instantly kissing back and wrapping his arms around Bro's neck. Our aforementioned older Strider pushed Dave down into the cushions, earning a small squeak of surprise. Pulling away from the lip lock, Bro traced his finger over the frame of the younger Strider's shades.  
"This is when the Daviators come off, Lil' Man," Bro insisted.  
"Hell no," Dave huffed.  
"Don't be difficult,"  
"How the fuck am I being difficult?"  
"Just take off the goddamn shades,"  
"As if I'll take 'em off just cos you asked. You'll probably just get me to reveal my eyes then not even bother yourself at removing those dual scalene triangles you call 'shades'. You look like some dumb anime character, what'cha call him? Kimana? Kamani? Or was it Kamina?"  
"Again. Being a stubborn little shit as always..." Bro sighed. "If I take off mine, will you be even slightly less insufferable?"  
"I'll consider," Dave smirked. An eyeroll was earned, but a Strider always keeps his word, so the pointy anime shades were captchalogued within a matter of seconds. 'Holy fuck... I forgot how cool Bro's eyes were...' Dave inwardly mused, staring up at the orange orbs before him, mouth slightly open in dazed awe.  
"Quit fangirling and keep up your part of the promise," the older Strider tugged off Dave's shades, gazes locking instantly. The ruby reds below were what Bro noted as the 'Strider Pride' alongside his own amber irises. A few intense moments later, the older of the two advanced again, fingers working loose the zipper and button of his brother's jeans while lips crashed together. Dave hummed quietly and raised his hips slightly to allow easier removal of his pants, a hand moving down to the pesky towel concealing the rest of Bro's heavenly body from him. Whilst trailing his fingers across taut chest and stomach, Dave noted the several scars scattered over the tan-tinted skin, most of them likely from strifes considering he had an almost matching set on his own torso and limbs. As soon as pale hands reached the cotton towel, Bro grasped the owner's wrists and pinned them above said Strider's head with one hand while the kiss was broken.  
"Hold your horses, Davey," Bro's chuckle flowed like honey and his free hand hooked the elastic of Dave's boxers. The smaller male bit his bottom lip while his underwear traveled south to visit his ankles. Bro propped Dave sitting up against the armrest while spreading knobbly knees.  
"Br-Bro..." the younger Strider muttered as his boxers fell forgotten to the floor and his older brother knelt before him. A wicked smirk plastered Bro's face, 2000% more seductive now that his eyes were visible. He lowered his head to Dave's crotch before tenderly licking at the tip of said younger brother's member...


	9. That's Gonna Fit?

That's Gonna Fit?  
~~~  
"Gaah~" Dave's head lolled back as his brother's skilled tongue caressed his throbbing erection. A few seconds of this and Bro deemed it fit to take the first few inches of Dave's dick into his mouth. A small moan emanated from below him and he took this as a go sign. At first he bobbed his head slowly, progressively building up a rhythm. Dave's hands got lost in Bro's hair, his mouth hanging agape while noises he wasn't in control of escaped it. The older of the two held Dave's hips down firmly with both hands while pleasuring him further.  
"Aaah~ Bro!" Dave moaned shamelessly. A smirk tugged at Bro's lips while taking more into his mouth, winning more sounds of arousal. The younger Strider balled his hands into loose fists, tugging slightly at his brother's hair while bobbing motions quickened. A mischievious tongue caressed Dave's length. 'Damn... how is he so good at this?' he thought, a low groan filling the air. Bro angled his head to the side slightly, Dave's dick going deeper into his mouth. The younger Strider made an uncharacteristically desperate noise as his brother practically deep throated him, fistfuls of hair being pulled unintentionally hard. Bro groaned at the strain on his scalp and sucked at Dave's dick none too lightly. A knot tensed in Dave's abdomen as Bro's actions intensified, causing him to moan.  
"Shit... nnh!" aforementioned ruby-eyed Strider gasped. Bro took the message and continued. A few moments later and release flooded over Dave then into Bro's mouth, a loud moan echoing through the room. The older of the two pulled his head back and swallowed most of the contents of his mouth, sitting up before wiping the corner of his lips with the back of his hand. Dave, a panting mess, retracted his hands from Bro's hair and let them flop to his sides, his chest rising and falling hastily. The older Strider licked his lips before kneeling up and starting to untie the knot in his towel. Dave's half lidded eyes widened slightly as the rest of his brother's body was revealed. How the fuck was THAT supposed to fit in him?! Bro seemed amused at the younger Strider's expression, a smooth chuckle escaping. Breathing slightly regulated, Dave propped himself up on his elbows, dragging his eyes away from the huge length before him. Bro leaned down and kissed Dave softly at first while reaching over to underneath the nearest futon cushion. Dave watched from the corner of his eye as Bro rummaged around in the gap for a few seconds, pulling out what our younger Strider assumed was a bottle of lube...


	10. That Wasn't in the Plan

That Wasn't in the Plan  
~~~  
Dave inwardly had a war with himself. Was he ready for this? Did he really want it? Sudden doubt filled his brain, causing him to tense slightly. Noticing the lack of response, the older male pulled back from the kiss and looked his brother in the eyes. A both flustered and worried expression surfaced on Dave's pale face, not sure if he'd done something wrong. Bro, reading the younger Strider's eyes and expression like a book, sat back and put the bottle away.  
"Br-Bro...?" Dave questioned.  
"It's OK kid," the older of the two put his hand on the younger's head.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Another time," pointy anime shades returned over orange irises. 'Did... did he just cockblock me? Or could he read my thoughts or some shit like that?' Dave thought, both disappointed and relieved at the same time. More so disappointed. Bro set about picking up his own towel then Dave's clothes and boxers, handing over said underwear, shirt and jeans. Our younger Strider took the folded pile reluctantly, averting his eyes from Bro while dressing. The older male waited until his brother was finished before finding his own attire from the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. Feeling awkward, Dave speedstepped out of the room to his own, regret nagging at him in the back of his mind...


	11. Strider Sit of Regret

Strider Sit of Regret  
~~~  
Dave pressed his back to the door of his room after closing it. Unable to stop from sliding down the glossy wood surface, he found himself slumped between the reflex of floor and door. Here we witness the 'Strider Sit of Regret'. Head lolled back, pained expression, arms flopped to the floor. Yup, that's one regretful sitting Strider. Note the slumped shoulders and low groan. Doing his very best not to slam his head against the hard surface behind him, Dave sighed loudly and got up. Spinning some tracks would likely distract our testosterone pumped ball of late teen years. Headphones on, check. Audio jack clicked into turntables, also check. Skilled practised hands, never not checked. He fiddled with the various settings and filters before laying a simple beat to get started with. Within the hour, layer by layer a pretty solid track had been acquired. Synthed to his liking, he grabbed a blank record and proceeded to transfer the music onto it. Job done, headphones off, a stretch was in order. A mighty upward stretch our Strider took, looking like a majestic Phoenix splaying it's wings just prior to taking great flight. Not really, he just raised his arms then flopped them back down, scratching his chin after. The music had definitely distracted him, but the thought of being fucked still wavered and lingered in his brain, jabbing every once in a while to drag up the image of naked older brother in his head. Said head shook in dismissal. Sleep could be an equal option to anything else. A brief glance to his mattress and Dave's fate for the next 3 hours was sealed. Shirt and jeans were off, strewn to the floor equally lazily as carelessly. The pale body flopped onto the half-made bed, shades being left on the bedside table for wearing after slumber. Blanket kicked to the side in an unneeded fashion, Dave closed his eyes, letting the lanky arms of sleep engulf and embrace him to a dreamless nap, no torment of a certain puppet with the name starting with 'C' and ending with 'AL'. Thus spiraled the afternoon of David Elizabeth Strider...


	12. Did It Even Happen?

Did It Even Happen?  
~~~  
Red eyes slowly fluttered open. A quiet groan emanated from a scratchy throat, Dave sitting up tiredly. He dragged his eyes from one side of the room to the other, taking an educated guess at the time. 5:00. Bro would be arranging dinner soon enough. Bro... ah yes, the event of earlier came crashing back to our younger Strider. He sighed at himself and swung his legs over the side of his bed. 'Could've been a dream... right?' he inwardly pondered, unsure of whether the intimate contact previous to his sleep was real or not. He hummed to himself before proceeding to get dressed in the usual baseball shirt and jeans. No time for socks. He plucked his shades off the bedside table then advanced to the bedroom door, a familiar smell coming from the kitchen beyond. Door open and shades on, he stepped into the hall to make his way to the smell. Greeting him on the counter was a box that obviously contained pizza, steam still drifting and floating from the slits in the cardboard. Without a second thought, he approached the container and opened it, odor he'd grown up with filling his nose. Nice. Just his favourite toppings. If there was one thing Bro was great at, it was remembering what pizza Dave liked. Box in hand, our aviator clad blond speedstepped to the futon, plonking down on the left side. A glance to the side revealed his older brother in a similar position on the right, already eating away. The question of previous events flashed across Dave's mind again, but judging by Bro's calm demeanor, they were likely figments of dreamy desire. Dave wasted no more time, instead working on the demolishment of his dinner. Starving didn't come close to matching how hungry he suddenly was. His mouth welcomed each bite with sweet sweet relish, stomach basking in the loot of being filled. Little did he know orange eyes were locked onto him. Bro was long finished, box in the bin and everything, but still he remained on the futon. Dave was way too preoccupied to notice, so why not? Down to his final two slices, the younger Strider paid some attention to around him. A sensation on one corner of his lips caught his notice, recognizing it as sauce that clearly missed his mouth. About to wipe it with the back of his hand, he felt a tightness on his wrist and a pressure under his chin. Shit, when did Bro get so close? Said older sibling had a hold on Dave's lower arm and was tilting his chin up.  
"... Bro?" Dave queried, eyebrow arched.  
"Got sauce on your face, kid," Bro stated.  
"Wow, really? Didn't notice," Dave said sarcastically. A chuckle was earned.  
"Always were a messy eater..." Bro purred, leaning closer. Dave's eyes widened slightly behind his shades as a tongue slowly slid over the skin of his cheek just beside his lips to get rid of the tomatoey paste in a teasingly intimate fashion. OK, so MAYBE earlier wasn't just a dream...


	13. Here We Go Again

Here We Go Again  
~~~  
Dave blinked a few times and recollected what him and Bro did earlier. Red creeped up to milky cheeks as the older of the two pulled back, licking his lips. Dave stuttered a few incomprehensible words as Bro returned to his seating position, as if nothing had happened. Dave looked to his lap, pizza slices not appealing to him at that moment. Giving thought to earlier, he came to a conclusion. Unlike previously, he was ready. He speedstepped to the kitchen to maneuver his pizza into the fridge without getting stabbed before speedstepping back to the living room.Bro made a soft noise of surprise as his brother was suddenly situated on his lap.  
"Bro," Dave had his hands on Bro's chest.  
"Lil' Man," the older of the two sounded casual.  
"Fuck me,"  
"Right now?"  
"Right now,"  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely,"  
"Well alright then," Bro just finished the last word before he got dragged into a hungry kiss. Dave's fingers curled into his older brother's shirt as gloved hands slid up his sides. Bro pulled the smaller torso close to his own, knees further apart to spread Dave's at the same time. Dave took the signal and pressed his hips to Bro's, himself moaning in unison to his counterpart. Rhythmic grinding followed, cheeks heated from both participants. This evening would go well.


	14. Hot Damn

Hot Damn  
~~~  
Bro's lips found themselves trailing lower down to Dave's neck, stopping every once in a while to give a drawn out suck. Our younger blond bit his lip, hand trailing down to his older brother's pants. Belt unbuckled and fly undone, the jeans came off and only boxers stood in the way. Dave poised himself to allow similar procedure to be taken on his own lower clothing. A bare pale thigh pressed to Bro's crotch, earning a low groan against a neck equally as bare and pale. Dave's hand found its way to his counterpart's hair and tugged slightly, earning another sexy noise. The bulge against the younger's thigh got very warm and solid indeed. The older pulled back from the younger's neck to remove both of their shirts, not so much impatient as really into the whole ordeal and wanting progress. Thin fingers explored a godly chest, matching abs daring the attention also and equally. Gray ball cap knocked away, lips met once again to share a more than aroused lock, Bro's fingers hooked into the elastic of Dave's boxers, teasing the skin just underneath with feathery touches to gain a quiet whimper. A slight smirk tugged the older's lips at the noise, causing his charge to blush an unStriderly pink. Oh how Dave both loved and hated that goddamned smirk and its owner. As elastic was tugged however, the hate element flew away and was completely forgotten, like a tiny leaf in a fierce storm that was Bro Strider's attractiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site! Please let me know what you think and if you want more~


End file.
